Couple Things
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma sends flowers to herself to make Regina jealous, but when Regina thinks that August was the one that sent them... Emma needs to come clean.


Emma was tired of playing this game Regina had her in. She didn't like the secrecy, she didn't like having to lie about whom she was or was not seeing. She didn't like that all Regina was to Storybrooke was a bitch and a mystery. She was ready to go public, and she was ready to go public now.

She called the local flower shop from the payphone outside Granny's B&B and covered the speaker with her scarf. She lowered her voice a little so she would sound a bit disguised… She didn't want to take any chances.

After she ordered her bouquet and got the note on the card out in a way that didn't sound like her, she was on her way to walk in and throw money on the counter and dash out before being seen, but to her luck, she saw August.

"Hey! Booth!" She called.

"Emma? Why are you cowering by the window?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor…"

"Okay…?"

"Can you go in there and give the cashier this? She'll know what it's for…"

"O…kay… Sure." He walked in with his jaunt and his smile and Emma… ran the hell away.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She told the florist to have them delivered at 2:30… she told Regina to meet her there at 2:30 for some… afternoon delight. She took a deep breath and hoped to God that Regina would be her prompt self and the delivery person would be a few minutes late…

Right at 2:30, Regina came strolling in to find Emma working diligently, "Well, my, my… you really know how to make my panties just melt off, don't you?" Regina strolled all the way into the office and leaned over the edge to give the other woman a glimpse of cleavage as she whispers, "Look at you, doing what I actually want… You are quite the pet, my love."

"I'm not your pet." Emma said angrily, "I'm your girlfriend."

"Why must you gripe? I have given in and given you what you wanted—"

"No you haven't." Emma was shaking her head during her first three words, "I want to be able to take my girlfriend out on dates. I want to hold my girlfriend's hand on the street. But she won't let me because of her… fucking public image." She looked down as she shook her head again and straightened her file before moving it aside.

"I am not going to have that conversation again." Regina sat on the edge of the desk and looked down at her.

"I know." Her movements were jerky.

"Emma…"

"Uhhh, Emma Swan? Sheriff? Ma'am?" A kid probably about 15 knocked on her office door.

"I know." Emma looked at Regina as she stood up, "Yeah?" She called to the kid.

"I have a delivery for you…" He gestured to the vase of yellow chrysanthemums in his hand.

"Oh…" Emma should have been an actress… she could have beaten Meryl Streep for this performance she was giving. She walked over 'surprised' and took it from him, "Thanks…"

"I uh… I need you to sign for them…" He gave her a pen and told her what line before he left with a nod towards the town mayor.

"Someone gave you flowers?" Regina asked, her interest perked.

"Guess so… I don't see a—Oh… there it is." She pulled the card from its stand in the vase.

"_Yellow_ chrysanthemums… That means secret admirer…" Regina crossed her arms and jut her jaw to the side.

"Yes, thank you, Regina." Emma gave her a look before she gave her the card.

Regina looked at it and read it allowed, "'The yellow chrysanthemum means 'secret admirer.' I wish I could show myself, but right now I think I'll stay hidden. I just wanted you to know that someone likes you and wants to be with you.'" Regina threw the card down, "This is preposterous."

"Why?" Emma gave her a look as she decided just where to put them.

"You're with me." Regina's nostrils flared and the forehead vain was making a visit.

"And how would anyone know that?" Emma smirked as she set the vase on her desk and crossed her arms with a happy grin.

The vain was pulsing as Regina seethed. She said nothing though. She took a calming breath, "You know.. I'm suddenly not in the mood." She started storming out.

"Regina…" Emma laughed a little to herself, "Come on! Regina!" She walked to her office doorway, but stopped as Regina put her hand on the main office's doorknob.

She let go and stalked back over to Emma. She grabbed her face and kissed her hard. When she pulled away, she whispered angrily, "You belong to no one but me. This 'secret admirer' of yours will be squashed when I find out who it is."

"Hey lady, I belong to no one at all." Emma knit her brows a burst of anger coming out… but when Regina raised her brow she quieted back down, "You know.. except for you…"

Regina then smirked and stormed back out again.

"I released the kraken…" Emma slumped against the doorway, "The fuck am I gonna fix this?" She asked herself after a moment of clarity.

She didn't really think about how quickly Regina could work until it was almost too late. She had resumed her paperwork, but turned and looked out of the window to see August walk into Granny's diner… that's when it hit her… Regina was going to squash August… the dude walked in there with a smile on his face and probably chatted with the woman… _Shit fuck!_ She thought as she grabbed her coat and ran the hell into dodge.

She was just out of the station when she saw Regina fling the diner door open and stalk inside. _Fuck shit!_ She hauled it as fast as she could. But she stopped frozen just outside and watched for a minute.

Regina went over and sat next to August, "Mr. Booth." She said kindly.

"Madam Mayor." He smiled back.

"There's a matter I need to discuss with you and I wonder if you have a moment?"

Emma saw people walking out and ran to catch the door and sneak into a booth to watch intently… she knew something was about to happen, but she didn't know what.

"Uh, sure Madam Mayor… as long as you don't mind that I'm eating…"

"Not at all…" She settled into her stool, "Tell me Mr. Booth… do you like the Sheriff?"

"Emma? Yeah! We get along great."

"Would you like more than friendship with her?"

August turned and looked at her, "Are you… setting me up with her?"

"No. Just answer the question if you don't mind."

"Uhh… I mean, sure. She's hot—beautiful." He nodded.

"Did you pay for flowers today?"

"Uhh… Yes… I did actually."

"The yellow chrysanthemums?"

August nodded, "They were indeed yellow chrysanthemums in a vase…"

Regina stood from her stool and moved his plate away from him, "You will stay away from her. You will not talk to her, you won't even look at her. She's mine, and I _don't_ share. Have I made myself clear?"

"As mud." August said truthfully… but to be honest he was about to pee his pants as well, "I don't know what you think I did, but I didn't do it! Honest… I'm not out to get Emma… I swear… Although that does answer a lot of questions I had about her… That probably answers everyone's questions… that you and the sheriff are dating…"

The diner went silent as August said that line… crickets were heard as everyone looked over to them.

Regina flared her nostrils again, "Yes. We are. So you will not send her flowers. You will not admirer her from afar or secretly you will do nothing, understand?"

"Okay… I didn't actually send them…" He had his hands up in surrender.

"You didn't?"

"No… Emma asked me to give this envelope to Karen… the storeowner… so I did. She showed me the bouquet and I 'ooo'ed and 'awe'd at the appropriate times, but that's it."

"Emma…? Emma paid for the flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Emma paid for the flowers…" Regina said again as she wrapped her head around it.

"I paid for the flowers…" Emma finally made herself known. She looked to August, "Sorry I released the kraken on you… I didn't know she'd do that…"

"You sent yourself the flowers?" Regina asked angrily as she pulled Emma outside.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I uhh… I wanted to make you jealous…?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling. I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to make you jealous so you would be like, 'Well, Sheriff Swan, I _suppose_ it might be a good idea if the town knew about us… I mean, I've been Mayor for forever, no one will be able to run this town like me and everyone knows it… Time for our happy ending.'" She did her best Regina impersonation with which the woman was not impressed by.

"You wanted to come out… You really wanted to be public that bad?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because I've never gotten to do the couple things… I want to do the couple things… and I don't want the secret admirer thing to happen for real…"

Regina looked at Emma and her little puppy face and melted just a bit as she leaned forward and kissed her, "Consider us officially able to do couple things."


End file.
